


Más allá de lo que conocimos

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Traición, pov externo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione lo ve de muchas maneras, y al final, lo sabe, pero lo que jamás comprenderá es su pasado, la gloria que conocieron y las  penas de una guerra más grande que el destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de lo que conocimos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Isharayar, por el AIsinfronteras 2013.

Se percata el día en que el Profesor Lupin está de vuelta a casa, después de meses de misión, y Sirius le abraza largamente. No es nada especialmente obvio, pero Hermione reconoce los signos: cómo a Sirius le cuesta apartarse y cómo el Profesor apoya su frente en su hombro, cansado pero con una expresión tranquila. 

Recuerda la Casa de los Gritos en tercer año, y a Sirius, el único capaz de contener al hombre lobo, y a Lupin, el único capaz de mantener a raya la cólera del último de los Black. Se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta antes. 

El retrato de la Señora Black grita desde el vestíbulo, chillando, despertada por el ruido que había hecho Remus al entrar: _¡escorias, bestias inmundas, asquerosos sangresucias contaminando la casa de mis antepasados!_ , pero nadie le presta atención. 

 

En Hogwarts las cosas eran más fáciles. Eran ellos cuatro, y la manera en que Sirius se colaba en la cama de Remus cuando todos dormían, retándolo, y le decía _a que aúllas, Lunático_ , y le lamía el cuello, y a la mañana siguiente James se quejaba de aullidos, reprochándolo _por Merlín, Sirius no pueden hacerlo callados como todo el mundo_ , mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza, roja hasta la raíz del pelo. 

Pero entonces llegaba una carta, blasonada con el escudo de los Black, y el rostro de Sirius se oscurecía cada vez más conforme leía lo que sea que su madre dijera en esa ocasión, y pasaban días antes de que el tono de furia subyacente abandonase su voz. Y otros días, Bellatrix saludaba por los pasillos _veo que aún con esas inmundas compañías, primo_ , y Sirius se reía negro, negro como su apellido, como su sangre, y soltaba alguna grosería que tenía a Remus negando con la cabeza, diciéndole _no dejes que te perturbe, Sirius, no le des el gusto_. 

Pero eso nunca lo supo Hermione; lo que conoció fue Remus abrazando a Sirius, la desesperación, el alivio en sus facciones en la Casa de los Gritos, los ruidos de la casa teñidos por el sentimiento de traición y sorpresa en su propio pecho. 

Lo que sabe, es Remus hablando con Sirius. 

—Son órdenes de Albus, es por tu propio bien, Sirius, no puedes salir de casa. 

Sirius recorriendo la sala como un león enjaulado, el cabello enmarañado, los ojos casi enloquecidos del encierro y la impaciencia. Remus sentado un sillón, y Hermione solo pasaba rumbo a la cocina, pero no pudo evitar oír, ver, la curiosidad llevándose sus mejores intenciones. 

—Odio esta casa, Lunático, odio estarme quieto mientras todos salen a salvar el mundo y yo alimento a un jodido hipogrifo ilegal en el puto ático. 

Sirius se para frente a Remus, y este alza la mirada. A Hermione, a veces, Sirius la asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo es jovial y divertido, pero hay momentos en que vive el peligro a través de otros y ocasiones en que pareciese que dentro de él reside algo oscuro, una furia que amenaza con llevarse todo de encuentro si se desborda. 

—Sirius —Remus parece cansado, como todos los días últimamente, y Sirius se sienta frente a él, en una de las sillas. 

—Tengo que salir de acá, joder. 

— ¿Para correr detrás de mortífagos como durante la Guerra? 

—Esta Guerra no se va a acabar sola. 

Remus se pasa una mano por el rostro, acomodando sus lentes, y se levanta. 

—No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer, Canuto. 

—Lo sé. 

—Solo dale un tiempo más. Hasta que sepamos que han dejado de vigilar la zona; entonces trataré de hablar con Albus. 

Sirius se levanta a su vez, y su expresión es tormentosa; en momentos así Hermione recuerda que este hombre estuvo en Azkabán, y que nadie sale de Azkabán sin perder un poco la cordura. Remus suspira y lo abraza, de todas maneras, y Sirius pierde un poco de la tensión acumulada en sus hombros. 

—No me puedes calmar así todo el tiempo, Lunático. 

—Bueno, no será por falta de intento. 

Lo que Hermione conoce es a ambos, en medio de una guerra, y juntos, 

—a diferencia de aquella vez.

 

En la Primera Guerra no podías confiar en nadie, no sabías quién podía ser un espía de Voldemort justo debajo de tus narices, entre tus seres queridos, entre tus amigos de infancia. La paranoia se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, expandiéndose en las casas, en las relaciones, y cuando una de las misiones de la Orden fracasó, a pesar de la complejidad de la estrategia utilizada, se hizo el silencio, Frank y Alice rumbo a San Mungo, y la inexorabilidad del hecho de que había un traidor entre ellos. 

Remus salía en misiones y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era mínimo, pero cuando sucedía, no hablaban de nada. Hablaban de Hogwarts, de cosas que harían cuando terminara la Guerra, y nada que involucrase las misiones. Había un lugar, un hotel cercano al cuartel de la Orden, enteramente manejado por muggles, y a veces iban, alquilaban un cuarto y tras protegerlo con hechizos, Remus lo besaba, desesperado y caliente, con la guerra en los talones y sus dedos explayándose sobre la cicatriz que cubría el torso de Sirius, producto de un _diffindo_ que no logró evitar. 

—Ten cuidado, Sirius.

Y ya en la cama, horas después, la cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de Remus, Sirius prometía en vano tener cuidado mientras Remus recorría sus cicatrices con sus dedos. Hubo un tiempo, más tranquilo, no tan lejano, cuando era Sirius el que recorría con sus dedos las cicatrices de la Luna en la piel de Remus, cuando lamía las huellas de su transformación y lo oía gemir bajo su tacto. La guerra ha hecho nuevas cicatrices en ambos, y ahora es Remus quien besa sus cicatrices, y lo reduce a gemidos, y Sirius todavía siente que lo va a querer toda una vida. 

Le aterraría en cualquier otra circunstancia, o a lo mejor no, porque es Remus, Lunático, y Sirius siempre le ha querido de alguna manera. Por lo pronto, están en guerra, y la vida podría acabar en cualquier momento. 

—Le quitas toda la diversión a la vida, Lunático. 

Remus ríe, algo amargo, y se incorpora un poco, forzando a Sirius a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Una guerra no es juego, Canuto. 

Y la desconfianza, poco a poco, arrastrándose entre ellos, las conversaciones más cortantes _no te preocupes, todo está bien_ , las respuestas más vagas _James tiene una misión, no sé de qué va_ , y cada vez Remus se va más lejos, a Albania, al sur de Rusia, y Sirius se queda en Londres, el bastión principal de la resistencia, con el Ministerio en poder de Voldemort y los muggles en necesidad de protección. Remus vuelve más callado, y Sirius piensa antes de decir las cosas, y cuando se besan, cuando están juntos, flota la incertidumbre de si es esta la última vez.  
La desesperación es cada vez más notoria, y Remus musita _no te dejes matar, por Merlín_ y Sirius le muerde la clavícula y siente en el estómago un vacío, el temor de que un día llegue un Patronus y le diga, le diga que… _joder, Remus, te quiero_. Remus le penetra con lentitud, y Sirius inhala abruptamente, tratando de relajarse, y para cuando Remus está dentro completamente, su frente apoyada contra la frente de Sirius, _mírame a los ojos, Sirius_ , este abre los ojos y atrapa los labios de Remus entre los suyos, los brazos curvándose alrededor de su cuello, sujetándole cerca, más cerca, aunque sea imposible estar más juntos. 

—Cuando termine todo esto, no saldremos de la habitación en semanas. 

Remus ríe, seguro, lleno de endorfinas, y, por unas breves horas, de optimismo. 

Lo que pasa es esto: tres semanas después Peter está muerto, y Sirius… Sirius ríe en la portada de “El Profeta”, condenado a Azkabán a cadena perpetua. 

Nunca cumplirá su promesa, piensa Remus, y luego, _nos traicionó_ y _era el espía_. Y resonando, con desesperación y en duelo, aún confuso: _no puedo creerlo_. 

 

Doce años después, no tiene por qué hacerlo. 

 

Pero eso no lo vivió Hermione; lo que vivió fue: Walburga gritando, _eres una vergüenza para los Black, hubiera debido morir antes de parirte_. Sirius maldiciéndola, y la voz de Walburga invadiendo los pasillos, _maldita escoria, trayendo bestias malnacidas, sangresucias indignos a esta casa_ , llenando la casa de mala sangre. 

Lo que presencia son los restos de una familia enfrentada; la rebeldía de Sirius en estandartes de Gryffindor en su habitación, y el odio de su familia en una mancha ennegrecida en el árbol genealógico de los Black. Hermione, que siempre ha tenido dos padres que la aman, no lo entiende. No entiende a qué extremos sería necesario llegar para poder odiar a tu propia familia, a la gente que te dio la vida, y supone que no pudo ser siempre así, porque no concibe la idea de una familia tan rota como los Black. 

Debió haber un momento, se dice, insiste, cuando Sirius aún era muy joven para odiar y Walburga no era aún la furia envenenada plasmada en el retrato, debió haber un momento en que se quisieran, en que fuesen una familia feliz. 

 

Puede que no esté equivocada, puede que hace mucho tiempo, ya en el olvido, Bellatrix fuese la prima más entretenida, dispuesta a ponerle trampas a los elfos y reírse, aunque fuese por motivos totalmente distintos a los de Sirius cuando tenía cinco años. Puede que Walburga gritara por el orden, las reglas, porque creía que sus hijos serían algo grande para el apellido Black y estaba dispuesta a ponerlos en ese camino, a todo coste. Y si Sirius ladeaba el plato de sopa, y no respetaba el orden de los cubiertos, y poco a poco ese desdén infantil por las normas dio paso a castigos cada vez más grandes, nadie (o a lo mejor sí) pensó que ello desembocaría en el más rabioso desprecio por las tradiciones de la augusta familia Black. 

Bastó una conversación de sus padres, oída por encima del sonido de los elfos preparando la cena, y enterarse; la prima Andrómeda echada de la casa por enamorarse de alguien indigno, un muggle insulso, _qué vergüenza para la familia_ y los gritos de Walburga, furiosa por la deshonra al nombre familiar. Y su padre, llamándolos, reuniéndolos a él y a Regulus frente al árbol familiar, y su varita quemando los hilos, consumiendo la imagen y el nombre de Andrómeda Black, de la prima que se enamoró de la persona incorrecta, y sus palabras _”ensuciando la sangre, indigna traidora a la sangre, jamás debió nacer Black”_ llenas de feroz amenaza _“nunca traigan la vergüenza a esta casa; yo no seré tan gentil como vuestra tía”_ calando hondo y provocándole náuseas. 

—Pero Ted no es mala persona. 

Probablemente hubiese sido menos duro si no hubiese dicho el nombre del chico, si no hubiese admitido saber, aún a la poca edad que tenía. Pero Andrómeda nunca fue discreta, era uno de sus defectos, el que llevó a que la echaran de la casa tan pronto, y Sirius nunca fue lo suficientemente temeroso de sus padres como para vislumbrar lo terrible que podía llegar a ser la ira de su padre.  
Cuando tomó el tren a Hogwarts, un año después, aún quedaba en lo alto de su hombro, la huella del hechizo con que lo castigaron, y el recuerdo de esos días, en que le recordaron que un Black, un Black de Londres, no se mezcla con esa gente, que siempre son insectos, ladrones, inútiles y amenazas para la sociedad, jamás amigos, nunca buenas personas. 

Cuando tomó el tren a Hogwarts, conoció a Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew y supo a ciencia cierta que no eran malas personas. 

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, le rogó al sombrero, y pensó en las órdenes, y los hechizos, y Andrómeda, la prima que se enamoró de la persona equivocada, y… no, no le dijo en el silencio absoluto del Gran Comedor — _yo no pertenezco a los Black. Haré lo que sea, probaré mi valía, pero Slytherin no. Slytherin no._

Y el sombrero gritó su valentía. 

 

Pero eso no lo vio Hermione; lo que vio fue a Sirius cayendo tras el velo, el grito de Harry, la risa enloquecida de Bellatrix y el rostro desencajado de Remus mientras intentaba evitar que Harry cometiese una locura. 

Lo que ve, es duelo. Una vez más y con un aire definitivo, duelo. 

No hay un cadáver que enterrar y Harry no duerme en semanas, y aunque Hermione trata de darle privacidad, oye sollozos entrecortados a veces. El profesor Lupin, Remus, se marcha de vuelta a su misión “subterránea” a los dos días, apenas hablando lo necesario y luciendo dolorosamente perdido. 

Para cuando vuelven a la casa, para vacaciones de Navidad, no hay rastro de él (en la casa), y la Señora Weasley les dice que quería pasar un tiempo solo y dice, _eran tan cercanos_ , dudando un momento, antes de añadir _no me imagino qué sería volver a esta casa justo para Navidad con todo tan fresco_ y su voz tiembla un poco, a pesar de que nunca apreció mucho a Sirius. Harry se queda callado, y Hermione sujeta su mano, fuerte. Harry la aprieta de vuelta, y Hermione se pregunta, por un momento, quién le asegurará a Remus que todo estará bien en algún momento. 

 

Si aún estuviera, habría sido Sirius, siempre Sirius. 

 

Y es que la verdad es que Sirius se percata de que quiere a Remus paulatinamente, como un perro que se estira al amanecer y poco a poco se despierta, sin prisas. Por sus pestañas ridículamente largas, y la manera que tiene de ser muy correcto un instante, y al siguiente, un merodeador; por su nariz, y sus libros y toda esa aura de calma que oculta al lobo que lleva en las entrañas. Remus es impredecible, lleno de sorpresas y Sirius quiere desenredarlo, hilo tras hilo, hasta quedarse con el corazón de la madeja, hasta quedarse con el corazón del lobo. 

Sigue acostándose con chicas, claro, porque al inicio son simplemente cosas como darse cuenta de que las manos de Remus son largas y pálidas, casi delicadas, o un sentimiento intenso de afecto al ver el flequillo de Remus caer sobre sus ojos mientras lee. No es nada serio, se dice, pero lo traicionan los celos al ver a Remus conversar con otras chicas, claramente interesadas, o con ese chico de Hufflepuff que siempre lo saluda cuando se cruzan en los pasillos. 

Lo traiciona la furia que le trepa por la garganta, y que le dificulta hablar con Remus sin discutir por cualquier tontería. Lo traiciona la manera en que va de mal humor por el Castillo sin causa aparente. 

Hasta que Remus lo confronta, le dice _qué pulga te ha picado, Canuto_ y no hay ni un poco de gracia en su voz, luce cansado, pero irónico y Sirius le besa, ahí, sin pensarlo, olvidando que cualquiera puede entrar a la habitación en ese momento y atraparlos besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo. Y Remus suelta un sonido de sorpresa y se queda quieto un momento, muy breve, antes de sujetarlo por el cuello, las manos enredándose en su cabello. Se separan al cabo de un rato, Remus con los labios rojos y las pupilas dilatadas, y Sirius lo sujeta con fuerza mientras este deja caer su frente en su hombro y suelta una risa aliviada. 

—Ah. Entonces eran… 

—No. 

— ¿Celos, Sirius?

—Pero quién va a estar celoso de ti, con esas costumbres de chancón—y lo besa, —y lo enclenque que eres, —y le lame el labio inferior— y

—

Remus se ríe en su boca, y le mete la lengua y Sirius se calla, se calla y se deja hacer y enreda sus manos en el cabello de Remus y encuentra paz. 

 

Y, años más tarde. 

—Estamos en guerra, Sirius. 

Ambos al pie del lago, Remus tratando de leer un libro y Sirius echado cuan largo, con el sol del fin de la tarde reflejándose en sus ojos, y los meses para el fin de séptimo año pasando raudos. Sirius nunca ha tenido paz, y hasta cierto punto, nunca la quiso. Para qué vivir tranquilo si puedes vivir hasta el infinito y más allá del límite del cielo, si puede arder la sangre en tus venas y puedes volar, volar con toda la potencia de una Nimbus, y sentir el latido de tu corazón a mil por hora. 

Pero ahora, ahora que la guerra se cierne sobre ellos, y la paz se transforma en sinónimo de cosas como protección, hogar, _Remus_ , Sirius quiere un poco de más de paz, se aferra a su poco de paz, y quiere más, más para que le dure durante todo la tormenta que se avecina. 

—Venceremos. 

Remus asiente, pero el rictus de su frente habla de preocupación y noches en vela, pensando en qué pasará ahora. Sirius hala de él, y el libro se queda abierto sobre el pasto, las hojas manchándose de marrón, y su rostro a centímetros del suyo. 

—Sirius. 

—Todo va a estar bien, Lunático. Deja de ser una madre gallina. 

Y Remus le creyó.


End file.
